Loud No 9
by Mega DMX
Summary: For unknown reasons, all the robots has gone haywire, it's up to Lincoln to save the day and find out what cause of this.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1.

"It is the year 2099. Royal Woods has evolved in a new era where robotic technology brings peace and prosperity. Violence is confined to the Battle Colosseum, where robot combatants face off in spectacular duels. Today, the Colosseum walls once again echo with the shouts and cheers of excited fans...when suddenly...

 ***EXPLOSION***

Everyone were running and screaming from the robots that are attacking them. Some of robots either brutally beating people up, running them over, break through their homes and start attacking, and blowing up buildings with people inside.

"Every single robots in Royal Woods has gone haywire with no explanation why."

He runs along the highway to stop and see the chaos and Mayhem at his point of view. He reveals that he's has a black, circular collar with a small, orange rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his orange chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armor. He is black on the middle part of his shoes with black circles around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two orange rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. His helmet is light grey with an orange visor with ear phones and has fingerless gloves, and last his's iconic signature is an Ace.

"But I'm going to find out. My name is Lincoln and I will be the city's protector."

Lincoln leaps down from the highway as the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. I decided to try out a new new Loud House fic, inspired by Mighty No. 9. I want to apologize for the first chapter to be short I want find some why to end a chapter on a cliffhanger. The next one will be a little longer but the third and rest will be much longer. So please, leave your honest thoughts of the new story that will be so kind.**


	2. Central Highway

**A/N: Four those who don't know Mighty No. 9, Mighty No. 9 is kickstarter game and is** **considered a** **spiritual successor** **to Mega Man who was created by** **Keiji Inafune** **. The game didn't receive very well, but it does has good element they game play is smooth, and I do like the characters designs. I choose this method because Mighty No. 9 reminds me of The Loud House because the expanded siblings that they share and the personalities. The story will based on the game but I'm going add some changes onto to it to make it original. Now you know. And here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Lincoln landed on the highway central, and look at the total devastation.

"It's worst than I thought. I better get to the other side to find out what's causing this."

Lincoln began his his trek through the central Highway. On the first section of the highway, he encounters Cop Bots who were also haywire. "Even the cop bots are malfunction?! Dang it, who's causing this? I'm sorry guys but I have to take you guys down." The cop bots open fire on Lincoln but he dodge them and blast them. But when they get hit they glow blue. "Are those Xels?" Lincoln then suddenly absorbed the Xels from the cop bots and assimilate them. "What the...?"

Then all the sudden, the man appeared on the big screen on the side the building. He appearance to be Chandler's father who appeared to be at the press.

 _"Once again, the president has declared a country-wide state of emergency. This, based on reports of haywire robots rampaging out of control in all 52 states. I'm being told we have a comment from Chandler, Sr, CEO of Cherry Dynamics. CherryDyn, of course, being the world's leading robot robot manufacturer. Let's go there, live..."_

 _"My fellow Americans; In this time of crisis, we at CherryDyn would like to express that WE have nothing to do with this! But don't worry we have a team to investigate the cause. And by tomorrow we'll the person who responsible for this-_

The big screen started to fizzed as it too started to Malfunction _._

 **"** Dang it. Better keep moving."

As he continues running and dashing through the highway, more enemies pop up. Lincoln easily dodge their attacks, blast them, and absorbed them by dashing into them. He jumps on different cargo trucks, jumps down and shoot more of the enemies while absorbing. On the other side of the highway, a demolition robot fired missiles on him. Lincoln backed away as the missiles destroy the piece of the road. Lincoln jump and dash over it and continue on while the demolition robot follows him.

Next, he saw mini copter like robots with spiked weights dropping them into the ground, destroying a another piece of the highway. Lincoln fired his arm cannon at one of the spiked weighted robots, destroying it in the process. Lincoln repeats on what he's been doing and absorbed their Xels, and proceed to the next section. But before he do that he was stop by that Demolition Robot who fired missiles on the ground where Lincoln is standing, this cause the highway to gave away, landing Lincoln below the highway while another piece of the highway stopped his fall. Lincoln coughed and hacked as he see the wreckage of the highway.

"Dang it. How the heck am I supposed to get back up, I wish I could wall jump. Oh, nevermind, how convenient." Lincoln said with a confuse look on his face.

Lincoln dash to the next area, jump on different cargo boxes, and shot more enemies as he absorbed them. He found an ladder and climb up back to the highway. What he didn't know is that missile came out of nowhere and hit the ground causing him to fly off onto his back but quickly recovers.

"Nice shot, sis." She sarcastically said to her sister.

"Shut up! You try shooting without an auto locked!"

Lincoln recognized those voices as he looks up on top of a building. They jump of the building and land in front of him revealing his sisters.

Loud No. 1 aka Lori Loud, Lori's torso, arms and legs are almost entirely covered in gas burners. When unlit, Her body appears to be feminine and somewhat scrawny, but when they are lit, her body becomes engulfed in a large armor-like flame. She has orange stripes on her cheeks, and headphones like coverings emblazoned with his symbol, a cellphone on the sides (which refer Lori chatting Bobby on her phone), in black. Atop it are three burners that are constantly alight. Her legs from the knee down appear similar to large, red greaves. They are asymmetrical in design, the right having four circles connected to lines that extend to the back of the leg, and the right having a dark red flame pattern and the number "01" on the front in white and stylized to appear as if on fire. She is the same height from the show but weighs 236kg/520lbs.

Loud No. 2 aka Luan Loud, Luan is the age form the show. She is covered from body to toe in light and dark blue while her head is the same and her ponytail is out, diving suit like armor, complete with a large round helmet. Her helmet has a large red valve handle on the top, and light blue headphone like protrusions at both sides emblazoned with her symbol. Her symbol is a Smile face. She has the number "02" on the front of her torso in white. Her arms are asymmetrical, her right having a gray hose output valve for a hand and one white ring around the arm, and her left having a hose input valve for a hand, two white rings, and being nearly twice as long as the right. She has a large tank on her back to store water, with a straw-like device extending into it from her back. It is transparent and made of two connected spheres, one large and one small, giving it the appearance of two connected bubbles. She has one white ring on both legs at the knees. Her feet resemble dark blue boots with yellow tips and black and yellow soles. She is weighs 102kg/225lbs.

Loud No. 3 aka Luna Loud, Luna's torso is based off of a purple light bulb. She wears a purple shirt with a skull printed on it, and a light purple skirt. She has red eyes, purple hair, and pointed teeth. Her legs are yellow points that typically are paired together. She has two antennae that resemble white coil wire with yellow headphone on both sides got a symbol which is an Electric Guitar that has a number "03" on it. She also carries an electric guitar with her, and weighs 91kg/201lbs.

Loud No. 4 aka Lana Loud, Lana's whole short body design to look like a construction worker with a number "04" on her chest, and the symbols on both side of her headphone is a shovel (refer to her on how much she digs in the cartoon). She has three wheels, two on her shoulders and a third one on her waist. She also has the hands of an excavator, her feet are titanium, and her helmet based on a dump truck.

Loud No. 5 aka Lola Loud, Lola's body is the same from the show, but with an number "05" on her dress and underneath her dress she has green legs with red has a yellow spiked weapon on her right arm and a long, yellow-green machine gun on her left arm. Her headphones on both sides has a symbol which is a diamond.

Loud No. 6. aka Leni Loud, Leni has a blue jet torso with yellow markings, a number "06" on the side of her chest and a gray propeller on her head (which can move to her back). Her legs and arms are also blue with yellow, connected by gray parts. Her shins also carry orange rockets to fire. Her headphones on both side has a symbol which is a heart shape.

Loud No. 7 aka Lynn Loud, Lynn's appearance is red, and wears a a long, flowing yellow scarf. Her armour body is very similar to Lincoln's but with a red color scheme, she dons a chest jacket with a solid green ring collar, yellow-green sphere shoulders, two white rings around her wrists complete with fingerless gloves, and her leg boots resembles cowboy boots with her number "07" on his left boot. Her helmet features ear phones, scissor-like horns, a white visor, an extended chin guard piece, and a protruding back piece. Her carries two black, scissor-like blades with orange edges, red handles and white cloth wrapped around the guards. Also, on her headphones, both sides has a football symbol.

And Loud No. 8 aka Lucy Loud, Lucy has as a massive E-2C Hawkeye dish for a hat, and including headphones which on both sides has a bat symbol. Her has a teal cape, blue torso with a belt that has a number "08" and cowboy boots for legs. While her is mostly blue and yellow, certain areas of her body (like her rifle, left boot, and the very bottom of her right boot) are red. Her only has one arm, as her lost the other one and does not feel the need to have it replaced.

"Lori? Guys? What the heck? Why did you attack-unless...you're all malfunction as well." Lincoln said.

"Wow, and here we thought you're the zzztupid one." Luna smirked.

"I'm taking you guys home so mom and dad could fix you." Lincoln said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Lola said.

"But we're not dead, Lola?" Leni said.

"It's wazzz a phrase, Leni." Luna said

"Why should we get repaired. We like this way, we could do whatever we want without anyone telling us what to do. But it won't be the same without you joing us." Lucy said.

"What?"

"Yeah, join us, Linky. It'll be really cool. HAHAHAHA!" Luan laughed of her pun.

Lincoln looked at her sisters and said..."No! I won't join you and cause havoc around Royal Wood! I'm taking you guys home whatever you like it or not." Lincoln said equipped his buster.

 ***KABOOM***

"That explosion came from the lab. I'm going to take care of it, you girls better stay put when-

As Lincoln turn back to his sisters, they teleported away from the Central Highway. "Dang it." He heard more explosion. He reach at the end of the highway, he dash over to the next building and shoot more robots while absorbing their Xels, he found another ladder as climbs to the roof, and spotted the Laboratory.

Inside the Lab, Lincoln ran through the hall as he shoots more robots and absorbing them. Electric gates blocking his path so he shoots the holder of the gate and absorbed the yellow Xels which increased his armor. More enemies pop up and fired on our hero, the bullets bounced of Lincoln which gives Lincoln a chance to blast all of them and absorbed them. He noticed the lab is just ahead. He jumps and dashes over pits until he reach the doors. As he enters, he spotted the demolition robot.

"So, you're the one that has been firing missiles on me. I don't know how you mange to get here, but taking you down." Lincoln said getting ready to fight.

The demolition robot began to charge him, but Lincoln jump and dash over it and rapidly firing on his head. It's head glows purple and it was absorbed by Lincoln by dashing into him. It tries charging at him again but failed again, but this time shoot out helicopter bombs. Lincoln quickly destroyed them and then rapidly firing on his head again and absorbed the Xels. It charges him again but Lincoln dash over him, but this time destroying the ceiling and whole bunch of chucks will fall on Lincoln. He dodged them and rapidly firing on his head one last time, dash to him, and absorbed every bit of the Bad Xels changing The demolition robot back to it's normal programming.

"Woah. Incredible." Lincoln said.

Then, he got a call from home. "Hello?"

 _"Lincoln, can you me hear! We need you back home right now!_

"What?! Wrong?!"

The communication was cut off. "Mom? Mom?! Don't worry I'm on my way back!"Lincoln as he teleported back home.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
